


Rise of the Robin

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: F.I.C [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F.I.C challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: AUHughie is the one who died that day. Robin teams up with Butcher.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Series: F.I.C [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759537
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Rise of the Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Hughie is the one who died not Robin and she teams up with Butcher.
> 
> Decided to turn my 101 fic ideas fic into a personal challenge.

Hughie is dead. There was nothing but a pair of hands and whatever they could scrap up off the pavement to bury him. Robin doesn’t understand why his dad even bothered to have a funeral when there wasn’t much of him left. No one wants to admit what happened.

CCTV is missing. The few eyewitnesses all back up A-Train version of events. He’s lying through his teeth and Vought is helping him do it. When she thinks about how Hughie had idolised him and others like him most of his life, she wants to throw up.

The love her life is dead. Robin is angry. She knows Butcher is using that anger. Using her for some grudge he has yet to name. But she doesn’t care. All there is left is her quest for revenge.

She should feel guilty or repulsed. Here she is with bits of Translucent flesh in her hair, his blood on her face, but there is no guilt. Robin feels an eerie calm inside, it should disturb her. It doesn’t.


End file.
